


Gakuen K Fanfiction: The Detective, Kim Choi Ryun!

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Detectives, Esper - Freeform, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new student in Ashinaka from Korea, Kim Choi Ryun, he's an esper that have electric powers. As he hears Isana Yashiro is missing from Kuroh and Neko, he begins to start his new 'Investigation' to search Isana Yashiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unrivaled Esper: Kim Choi Ryun

Isana's class have a new student from Korea, Kim Choi Ryun, he's an esper that has electric powers, he walk past as Reishi drink his orange juice. Reishi ponders is he a strain or an esper.

_Is he a strain or something?_

Reishi approaching him with a grin and Kim look back.

"Oh hello, who are you?" asked Kim

"I'm the blue king, Munakata Reishi from Scepter 4, and you?" said Reishi

"I'm Kim Choi Ryun I'm an esper, the electric esper, if you not angry, can I fight with you?" asked Kim shy

 

"Yes you may," he draw out his saber and his blue aura

_Aura?_

"So this is my attack, electro burst!" 

"Fu fu fu..."

"You're great, Munakata-ah" said Kim

"You too, Kim Choi Ryun-ssi" said Reishi

"Huh!"

"If I tossed this coin, what will happen?" asked Kim

"Is that your signature move?" asked Reishi

"Yes, Electric Iron!"

BWUUUUSH!!!

"You're really good, in japan, if someone get a power without receiving from king is called 'Strain'" said Reishi

"And in my country, Korea, we called it 'Esper' means a person who got supernatural powers" said Kim while drinking an orange juice in his water bottle

And then, Kim has caught many people's attention, he's become popular among boys and girls, as he sees Kuroh and Neko in worry expression, he wonders what happened to them.

 

"Sorry, Reishi, can you leave my water bottle here?" asked Kim

"Eh? Where do you going?" asked Reishi

"I will do my first 'Investigation' bye!" said Kim

_Investigation? What's that mean?_

 


	2. Kim's First Investigation

"Oh, Kuroh and Neko, what happened, you two look worry" said Kim  
"We're searching for Isana Yashiro, can you find Shiro? He's my friend!" said Neko  
"Calm down, Neko, we will check together and this is my first investigation!" said Kim  
"Investigation?" Kuroh confused  
"Just leave it to me! I'm the detective, Kim Choi Ryun!"

"So, can you tell me what are you doing with Shiro before he missing?" asked Kim, interrogating Kuroh and Neko  
"We're in cafeteria to eat our homemade lunch, he said, he wants go to the toilet to pee but, he not return" answered Kuroh  
"And Neko?"  
"I don't know, I ponder where Shiro go" said Neko

"First, let's go to the toilet, to check!" said Kim  
"Eh?!"  
In the toilet, Kim asked the toilet cleaning service to get information about a boy missing.  
"I didn't see someone is kidnapped, I just cleaned up the sink"  
"Then, did you see someone suspicious?" asked Kim  
"Suspicious.....ah! I remember! There's a boy who wore a baseball hat that bring something inside his pocket, but I didn't know what's that and he said that the albino haired boy was unwell"  
"Oh ok, thank you for the information" said Kim  
They leave the toilet and walk in the hallway and talk about the information they get. "Maybe, the boy with baseball hat, I mean, Yata Misaki has an alibi for kidnapping Yashiro" said Kuroh  
"Yeah,"

As they still walking at the hallway, Unbeknownst to them, Tatara oversees them from behind a wall recording them, while looking for Yashiro, Ryun found a silver-colored PDA.


	3. Yashiro is in danger!

"A PDA?" asked Kuroh curious  
"Yeah, a silver-colored PDA, is this belongs to Yashiro?" asked Ryun to Neko  
"Usually, Shiro uses his wristwatch to communicate with us, but it's strange...why Shiro left his PDA at the hallway?" Neko confused

If Shiro left his PDA here, so it's means that someone is here before us and watching us from across this hallway, perhaps?! Ryun thinking and Neko, Kuroh also, suddenly, Yashiro's PDA rang, interrupts their reveries, Ryun picked up the telephone.  
"Hello?"  
AH, HELP ME!!! KUROH, NEKO AND RYUN HELP ME!!!! Someone shouted, Ryun knows that voice is Yashiro!  
"Ya-Yashiro!? What happened!?"  
HELP ME!!! *hosh* *hosh* HELP ME!!!  
"Shiro!!" Neko and Kuroh worried

"What happened Yashiro, tell me what's going on!"  
I'm kidnapped by the Red Clan! And the red king, Mikoto Suoh wants to kill me!! Hurry up or I will be a corpse!  
"Shiro, don't worry, we will go there to save you, where are you now?!"  
I'm at the school warehouse! Hurry up, Mikoto-san said that he will kill me if I call my friends, hurry up!

"Ok, we will go there to save you!" Ryun hung up

Ryun, Neko and Kuroh nodded in agreement, meanwhile, in the warehouse, Mikoto still attacking Yashiro with his flame powers, Yashiro hoping that Ryun and friends will save him, they didn't realize that the trio have managed to enter to the warehouse by breaking the door.  
"Yashiro!"  
"Shiro!"  
"Are you alright?!" Neko panicked  
"Y-Yeah...I-I'm a-alright..." Yashiro faints  
"Shiro!!!"  
"Hmph, what a little brat!" Mikoto to Ryun

"What?! Little brat?! How dare you!"  
"Electric dash!"  
"Burn him"  
"No Blood, No Bone, No Ash!!"  
"Neko, you with Shiro escape from here while I will helping Ryun to beat them" Kuroh commands Neko to escape  
"Nya! (Yes)"

Ryun and Kuroh luckily manages to beat them, unbeknownst to them, Fushimi watching them as they escapes from the warehouse and reports it to Munakata, meanwhile, in his room, Munakata plays a dart with the photos of the SIlver Clan and Ryun, he throws a dart to the photo of Ryun and smirks.


End file.
